


Salvage

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: What happens if Jory was still alive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many ideas (and most not well formed at all - lol). Here is another rescue story but from the POV of Jory (who deserved better). It also showcases Alyn, who I featured as a young man/boy who crushes on Sansa. Of course, Jeyne is saved too!
> 
> Since Nan could not make an appearance, I had bacon stand in for her (lol).

Jory shook his head in bemusement. He did not know how sweet Sansa talked him and Alyn to take Jeyne and her to see a mummer's show. Alyn teased him mercilessly that she only had to bat her pretty long lashed eyes but he knew that the young man had a crush on their pretty little lady who would become a great beauty. He only lifted one eyebrow, and the poor man blushed beet red.

When he told Ned of his daughter's wish for an excursion instead of her lessons, Ned smiled and nodded. His lord wanted to see her smile once more and granted both Alyn and him leave to guard the two girls while Ned went to meet with Petyr Baelish nearby. 

As a precaution, Jory made the girls wear their matching hoods to cover their hair. Few had hair the color of Sansa's brilliant golden red hair, and it would look odd if one girl wore a hood and the other did not. Each man flanked a girl, with him next to Lady Sansa and Alyn next to her best friend, Lady Jeyne. As always, the girls held hands and were whispering furiously and giggling. He and Alyn often glanced, over the heads of their young charges, at each other and smiled, watching the girls gasp at the commotion, the pretty fabrics, the singers, the dancers. But yet he continued to scan the area, being alert to any sign of danger and aware of potential escape routes, if any. Jory cleared some seats next to an exit. He stood behind the girls, facing the exit, while Alyn sat next to Sansa with Jeyne next to the wall.

Jory smiled hearing their laughter - Sansa's giggles, Jeyne's soft snorts and Alyn's guffaws. A tiny hand gently touched him, and he looked down at Sansa's heart shaped face. She whispered if he wanted to trade positions with Alyn as she did not want him to miss the entire show. Such a sweet girl, too sweet for that awful prince. Gently patting her head, he declined. The little lady was a precious jewel to protect. He could not yet rely on Alyn to be fully vigilant. The young man spent almost the same amount looking at their charge, making her blush prettily, as he did the play (and unfortunately, none to their surroundings).

Straining to hear the noise outside, he thought there was a disturbance. He quickly nudged Alyn who gathered the girls up. Looking through the slit in the tent, he saw that it appeared clear. Jory led them out as they moved quickly, hugging the walls of the buildings. The girls were quiet and obediently followed his commands. 

After all these years, he still did not know why he stopped them and pushed them into a long narrow alley. If they went forward a step or two forward, they would have been cut down as the Goldcloaks circled Ned and his men just a few yards away. The attack was brutally quick and effective. Harwin was the first to die.

Alyn wanted to rush in, but they had to protect the frightened girls. Jory quickly moved them away from the bloody fray and towards their horses. He saw the two Gold Cloaks who were guarding the Stark horses in one of the hidden alcoves. He threw two knifes and quickly brought them both down. Jory and Alyn took their money, their gold cloaks and their short swords for the quietly crying girls. Each rode with a girl in front of them, covering her with his pilfered cloak (which was over his Stark colored cloak). It was simple to get out of the gates - one look at their gold cloaks, the gates were open. It was normal for the Gold Cloaks to guard the perimeters of King's Landing even during time of peace. They cantered out. Only once they were hidden by the trees did they ride their horses hard.

Jory had them riding west. They would then take a boat north towards Riverrun. Jory felt confident that Lord Hoster Tully, although old and in ill health, would keep his niece and her friend safe. Little Sansa cried herself to sleep against his chest while little Jeyne looked shellshocked. Her parents were in the Red Keep and were likely slaughtered. Alyn did not look any better - many of their friends were killed. They did not protect their Lord but instead ran away like cowards. He looked away when poor Alyn threw up. 

Just a bit further was a hunting lodge the King frequently used. They would rest there for a few hours. Slowing down, he had the girls hide in the bushes. They each held a short sword and were instructed to wave it about if their hiding place was discovered. Sansa clung to him and begged him to stay. Hugging both crying girls, he promised to return. 

The lodge was guarded by only four clueless Gold Cloaks who were taken down with more effort than the two men guarding the Stark horses. Alyn's arm was bleeding, but the cut did not look too bad.They rode back and brought the girls. They gave the girls the King's sleeping quarter to rest and clean up. He went to the other room to tend Alyn's wound. Minutes later, Jory felt her presence. 

"Can I help?" she asked.

His hand was shaking as he was sewing up the wound and Alyn was biting on a leather strap. Jory had killed many times before and saw death but he could not stand causing pain to his young friend. 

"You should rest, my lady. We still have much hard riding to do."

Her hand stilled his trembling hands.

"Please, I have the neatest stitches and can sew quickly." 

Jory saw Alyn's pleading eyes, and he nodded and watched in astonishment as she quickly sewed up the wound once she realized that she would have to push the needle and pull it out harder. Although she looked like a Southron lady, little Sansa was a true daughter of the North - he needed not to underestimate her grit and her bravery. When she was done, Alyn kissed her on the top of her pretty head in gratitude. Jory thought wryly if the young man wasn't already in love with their young lady, he now fell hard because of her gentle ministrations. Shaking his head, he felt badly for the young man - the lady was not for the likes of him. Sansa would be a great lady of a great house or even a Queen.

Luckily there was a small store of food including dried meat and oats in the lodge. He started a porridge with those ingredients and a few potatoes. Jeyne came out and started slicing and toasting the bread. They ate quietly and quickly. Once he spooned the last drop of his bowl into his mouth, Alyn immediately fell asleep and was snoring loudly. Only Jeyne snorted while Sansa looked worried. Jory reassured her that he was fine - all soldiers were able to fall sleep quickly.

He knew that their enemies would search for them, and thought they could not stay overnight. They would need to ride out soon but there was something he needed to do. Holding each girl's hand, Jory took them into the King's sleeping quarters. 

"Are you in pain?" he plainly asked.

Both nodded as they did not ride often. He handed Jeyne an ointment to use on their sores and some torn sheets to bandage their thighs. He would find some tunics and pants that they need to alter so they could wear. 

Leaving the girls, he ransacked the place looking for items to take with them. Luckily there were changes of clothing that the girls could alter. They also had food, blankets, bedrolls, and fresh horses from the men they bested.

Knocking softly, he came in and stopped as Jeyne was still tending Sansa's saddle sores. She had so many bloody sores as her skin was so delicate. Both girls were crying so loudly that they did not hear the knocks or him entering the room. Jory quickly took over and bandaged her bloody thighs, being careful to look only at her wounds and her blushing face. And when he looked at Jeyne, she said Sansa tended to her first and her sores were not as bad nor as many as Sansa's sores.

They could not ride tonight, and perhaps not even the next day. Would their enemies suspect that they would stay at the Royal hunting lodge? It was an audacious move they made. But he could not bear to see the little lady hurt again, like that horrible night when her Lady was killed. They would stay and rest. Once rested, he would review the maps and plot their next move.

It was decided. Jeyne looked relieved, but Sansa protested. She did not want her injuries to put them in any danger - she could bear the pain. He knew it too but still he told her no even though she tried to command him as the lady of House Stark. His angry eyes stared her down at that attempt.

"My lady, the Royal guard would never expect that we are here. They expect us to go North, not West towards Casterly Rock, the Lannister stronghold. We should be safe for a day or two until your sores are closed." 

He did not lie to her - it is as clear from the provisions that the guards planned to stay for at least another week. Jory did attend a few royal hunts and learned that the Royal guards had bi-weekly rotations. They kept the lodge stocked with food and protected it from vagrants and thieves. She grumbled but ceded in the end.

Even though they were relatively safe, Alyn and he took shifts sleeping and guarding their girls. 

Hearing the sound of sizzling meat, Jory awoke to see them feeding Alyn crispy strips of bacon and bread as the man looked appreciatively at Lady Sansa. Jory smirked, knowing that if their little lady served a leather strip to Alyn, the poor man would eat it, loving every bite. For a moment, he forgot what happened the day before and smiled at the sweet and silly scene in front of him. Then he remembered that these good young people were under his protection and care. He cursed softly, realizing that Alyn took double shifts and that he overslept.

When Alyn cared for the horses and Jeyne was washing up, Sansa sat next to him staring at the map. 

Jory knew that she had questions but held them back before. But if Lady Sansa asked, she deserved to know the truth. He did not agree with his Lord on keeping his daughters, especially Lady Sansa, in the dark about the dangers they face.

"Why did the Royal guards attack Father?" she quietly asked.

"Your father suspect that the Lannisters murdered Lord Jon Arryn and plotted to overthrow the King... Your father believe that Cersei was an adulteress and that Joffrey and his siblings are not the children of the King, but instead children of another man." 

Jory could not tell her that they suspected Joffrey was a product of incest.

Her eyes flashed her alarm.

"But why did he betroth me to Joffrey???"

He was angry with his lord and lady about that piss poor decision, but he did not wish to speak ill of his lord and lady.

"He did not know or suspect then."

"What would happen to Father? To Arya?"

"He would be tried. Arya would be unharmed - she is a valuable hostage."

She looked down and whispered, "Jeyne's parents?"

"My lady, we can only hope they are alive..." 

Jory could not lie to her - he shook his head. She cried again, and he held her trembling body, remembering his vows before to protect her from harm. That night when Lady was lost Ned granted him leave to be her shield when she wed.

Whispering into her hair, he vowed, "We will avenge them. I will keep you and Lady Jeyne safe."

"And even Alyn?" Sansa asked.

"Maybe."


End file.
